


The Final Goodbye

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Destiel mentioned, Other, Sadness, Stab Wound, short fic, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says his final goodbye to Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Goodbye

Sam is kneeling beside Dean, who is surrounded by pooling blood. Dean's eyes are glossy and his breathing is labored.

They'd been out of the hunting business for four years. Castiel and Dean had finally married, and life couldn't have been better. 

Now Sam stared down at his older brother who was slowly slipping away. Undone by a simple stab wound to the thigh. There was no way to stop the bleeding now, no matter how hard Sam tried. 

Dean slowly brought his hand up, and placed his hand on Sam's warm and wet cheek. " Don't cry over me, Sammy... Just promise me you won't forget me.. And- Promise me.. That you'll give Cas and Ellie this letter. " Ellie was the couples Wolf/Doberman mix. 

Sam shook his head rapidly, trying again with no avail to stop the rapid bleeding. " Dean- No- Dean, shut up- You're gonna be okay. I can fix this! " A tear or two escapes and slides down his face. 

And Dean just looks tired, and so ready for it to be over. He'd had a good run. He waits for Sam to agree to his one wish. 

Finally, as he pulls back his blood covered hands and places them in his lap, his lip quivered. " Alright.. I'll give it to them. " Sam takes the letter from Dean's cold hands. 

Then watches in silence as Dean's chest gives one last rise and fall, murmuring out. " I love you, Sammy.. " And his body stills. 

Sam's eyes widened, this couldn't be real. Dean Winchester couldn't be dead. It had to be just like when they were still hunting. He'd be okay. He'd be back. " Jerk.… " Tears fell freely down his face as he stares down at his brother's still form. " You're supposed to say bitch.. " 

Lightning flashes and the bottom falls out. Yet Sam doesn't move. He sat in silent vigil for the loss of a great man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I know this isn't the best thing ever. But again, I write when I'm sad. Hope you liked it, though.


End file.
